Lo que dura la eternidad
by tams90
Summary: Post 5x13. Incest. Hay millón y medio de razones por las que no deberían estar haciendo aquello y la más importante por supuesto es que son familia.


**Advertising: **Spoilers de la cuarta temporada. Incesto, si consideramos que son tío y sobrina.

Para Didi, tu regalo de Reyes con mucho atraso; porque solamente tú puedes shippear a una pareja de la que no has visto más que vídeos, eres única, como siempre xd'

* * *

_Prólogo:_

Supongamos que siempre fuiste una niña normal, bueno, quizás una niña que se curaba sola cuando se caía por el tobogán no sea exactamente un ejemplo de normalidad. Supongamos que tenías aficiones comunes, exceptuando lo de rasgarte la piel a propósito sólo por curiosidad. Bien, supongamos que te gustaban las mismas cosas que al resto de las niñas, eso sí podemos hacerlo.

Supongamos que dibujabas castillos flotantes en cartulinas de colores con princesas vestidas de rosa y largas cabelleras doradas; con príncipes de reinos vecinos y no muy lejanos averiguando la manera de cruzar al otro lado del foso. Supongamos que en las funciones del colegio ibas vestida de Blancanieves, tanto daba si debías ir de pastorcilla de Navidad, como si tenías que llevar un traje de flor para la Fiesta de Primavera. Supongamos que tu película favorita siempre fue Cenicienta.

Te gustaban los niños buenos, con cara de ángel, que regalaban caramelos a la hora del recreo y dejaban su pupitre favorito con una sonrisa y tan sólo a cambio de un beso en la mejilla; te gustaban, igual que a toda niña, los príncipes en miniatura.

Supongamos que al llegar a la adolescencia eso cambió, mejor dicho, tus amigas cambiaron, o puede que fueras tú la que no cambiaste. Supongamos que mientras ellas intentan aparentar más años de los que tienen a ti el único disfraz que te gusta es el de _cheerleader_. Supongamos, por la razón que sea (porque aún no has madurado o porque te saltaste ese paso de la evolución femenina por el que pasamos todas, o quizás porque ya has visto suficiente maldad en el mundo), que mientras ellas tratan de atraer la atención de todos los _chicos malos _del instituto con sus cazadoras negras y sus motos perfectamente cuidadas tú te preguntas qué les verán.

Supongamos que no, que no lo entiendes. Supongamos que a ti te siguen gustando los héroes.

* * *

Es tarde y la calle está oscura. La lluvia repiquetea contra los cristales al compás del sonido audible de la radio, que ahora entona una canción de Lenny Kravitz, _Stillnes of heart; _él apenas la escucha, hace días que no es consciente del mundo real. Un poco más allá, cuelgan de un corcho clavados con chinchetas de colores algunos artículos que hablan de él mismo; después de haberlo meditado ha decidido volver a ponerlos a la vista, le hacen sentir una pizca de alivio entre todas las oscuras sensaciones que de un tiempo a esta parte dominan su mente. Lo único a lo que se dedica es a salvar vidas, pero ignora completamente la suya.

Llaman a la puerta.

Peter parece extrañado de recibir visitas a esas horas de la noche, pero a pesar de todo abre, como si en realidad no estuviese pensando lo que está haciendo, con el poco entusiasmo con el que lo hace todo desde el entierro de Nathan.

Se topa con su mirada mucho antes de terminar de entreabrir la puerta y sus ojos azules parecen devolverle a la realidad. La reconoce desde el principio, y sin embargo se toma la libertad de dejar vagar sus ojos unos segundos por su cabello rubio que apenas le llega a los hombros y sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el frío nocturno. La ha visto con el pelo largo, recogido en colas de caballo, con flequillo, con un toque castaño cobrizo, con mucho maquillaje y con la cara totalmente despejada, con el uniforme de _cheerleader_...la ha visto de mil maneras distintas, y no sabe por qué, ahora le parece más guapa que nunca.

-Claire...-dice cuando los recuerdos inundan su mundo; y su nombre le suena algo extraño, como si llevase años sin pronunciarlo-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-añade, no quiere descargar su frustración en ella, que seguramente también esté sufriendo, pero ahora mismo tampoco quiere tener que ocuparse de su sobrina.

Ella tarda un instante en responder, puede decirle la verdad, puede decirle que está preocupada por él, puede decirle que no le importaría lo más mínimo si el mundo se fuese a pique en ese mismo momento siempre que el siguiese resistiendo y a su lado, simplemente puede volver a decirle que es su héroe, y su amigo, y que ahora se niega a dejarle marchar, pero no lo hace, se limita a desviar sus sentimientos:

-Tu madre-le parece curioso que después de todo siga siendo incapaz de llamarla abuela-está preocupada por ti.

Peter no dice nada, sigue mirándola como si no supiese muy bien que hacer con ella, no puede dejarla volver a casa en medio de la noche y con la tormenta, teniendo en cuenta además que ella no vive precisamente cerca; sabe que Claire no tiene la culpa de nada, sabe que ella sólo quiere ayudar, y en otro momento se lo habría agradecido, pero ese día no. Esboza una amarga sonrisa, eso es cosa de su madre, Angela sabe muy bien que Claire es una de las personas que más le importan en el mundo, si no la que más.

Al final se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella cierra la puerta con un suspiro aliviado, ese silencio había sido demasiado incómodo. Observa el cuerpo de espaldas de Peter y le parece que está más delgado, o puede que eso sea sólo su imaginación, porque sabe lo que sabe; pero casi puede asegurar sin riesgo a equivocarse que no es exactamente el mismo, y no sólo por fuera.

Peter se pasa una mano por el pelo revolviéndose el flequillo y suspira, eso no es culpa de Claire pero no quiere tener que hablar con ella, es demasiado pronto, ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle en el funeral. En ese momento se le ocurre que posiblemente esté cansada del viaje, y piensa que al menos así podrá prescindir de tener conversaciones dolorosas con ella, no quiere que Claire le vea así, él es de las pocas cosas que le quedan y siempre ha sido fuerte y estado allí para ella, no quiere que eso tenga que cambiar. No quiere tener que mirarla a los ojos y decirle que ha dejado de creer.

-Al fondo del pasillo hay un cuarto, la cama está hecha si quieres dormir allí-las palabras salen de su boca sin que se haya dado la vuelta todavía para enfrentarse con ella, y piensa que él dormirá en el sofá porque igualmente no pegará ojo, igual que en las últimas dos semanas.

Espera que ella se vaya sin rechistar, pero se da cuenta de que la ha subestimado cuando siente su mano pequeña y suave agarrando la suya propia. Hace un tiempo le habría dado un simple apretón cariñoso y se hubiese apartado de ella con sutileza, pero ya no, hace semanas que no, hace semanas que todo le da igual. Cierra los ojos y se permite sostener la mano de su sobrina deseando de verdad poder aferrarse a ella.

A Claire le parece que han pasado años hasta que nota que los dedos de Peter aflojan la presión y rozan la palma de su mano abierta al soltarse de ella. Porque no, es imposible que Peter pueda remitir su dolor a través de ella sin herirla, y eso si que no se lo perdonaría. Así que espera, aún dándole la espalda que ella decida rendirse e irse a dormir, y le sorprende ver que a pesar de la estrechez del pasillo ella le esquiva y se encamina hacia la habitación sin rozarle.

Cuando un minuto después se encuentra tumbado frente a la tele se intenta convencer de que ha hecho lo que debía, Claire no sabe, ella no es culpable de nada. Sus pensamientos divagan todos en dirección a la chica sin que él trate de evitarlo, mira el reloj, lleva mucho tiempo dándole vueltas, tendría que irse a dormir, pero antes piensa que hace bastante frío y que Claire quizás necesite una manta.

Se levanta y se frota los ojos, se para ante la puerta de la habitación y la entorna hacia dentro, los rayos de la luna entra por la ventana e iluminan el cuerpo de la chica en un pequeño rectángulo de luz. Peter no puede evitar admirarlo, cubierto por una sábana, con más curvas de las que había previsto, y se da cuenta de que Claire ha crecido. Ya no es una cría, y no sólo se refiere a su apariencia, tiene un carácter más adulto, se parece poco a la chica que un día salvó en Odessa, ha pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiadas que no tendría que haber pasado.

Claire ha crecido. Y la mejor prueba de ello es que en ese momento está allí, con él, en vez de haberse quedado en la universidad.

Se percata de que su pequeño cuerpo se convulsiona en ligeros espasmos.

Está llorando.

Claire ha crecido. Pero él sigue sin soportar verla llorar. Y antes de que se quiera dar cuenta ya ha avanzado hacia ella con más rapidez de la que creía, seguramente gracias a su poder, y está sentado a su lado. Claire lo sabe, sabe que él está ahí desde que ha abierto la puerta, no quiere moverse, sabe que él va a consolarla pero no sabe si ella quiere que lo haga, ya no es ningún bebé, no necesita que lo haga. No llora por ella, ni siquiera llora por su padre, por él ya ha derramado todas las lágrimas que tenía que derramar, es Peter quien realmente la preocupa, no soporta verle así, cuando él ha sido siempre toda la bondad y la fuerza que hacen que el mundo se sostenga.

Unos brazos fuertes tiran de ella hacia arriba y, a ciegas, entierra la cabeza en el pecho de Peter, remitiendo sus sollozos; aspira profundamente impregnándose de su familiar olor y sabe que si estuviese en su mano, no le soltaría nunca. Pero desgraciadamente el tener o no tener a Peter no es cosa suya, ni siquiera de los dos. Hay millón y medio de razones por las que no deberían estar haciendo aquello y la más importante por supuesto es que son familia; porque por más que parezca un simple abrazo si de algo Claire está segura es de que puede contar los latidos de su corazón uno a uno. El pulso realmente no se le ha acelerado, ironías, más bien todo lo contrario, si no fuese porque es consciente de sí misma pensaría que está muerta y la sangre no bombea por sus venas. Él acaricia su mejilla para arrastrar con las yemas de sus dedos los últimos vestigios de agua salada que descansan sobre ella y no se detiene, por supuesto que no, sino que desliza la mano hacia abajo, hacia la curva de sus labios, y Claire puede escucharle suspirar con frustración por encima de la nebulosa que la envuelve y embota sus oídos y también su cerebro, y hace un movimiento casi imperceptible para rozar la punta de los dedos de él con su boca rosada, le siente revolverse incómodo, sabe que está pasando por lo mismo que ella, sabe lo que está sintiendo. Dolor. Duda. Miedo. Deseo. Deseo profundo y sin sentido. Y en ese mismo instante Peter se inclina sobre ella, y Claire sabe que va a besarla.

Está sobre ella antes de que pueda pestañear o contener el aliento, y su boca está presionando la suya con poca delicadeza. Claire acepta esa invasión de su intimidad sin mucho meditarlo y al segundo la lengua de Peter se desliza por el contorno de sus labios húmedos, siente como toda su sangre, en forma de lava fundida, bombardea contra sus sienes y le escucha gemir de placer en su garganta. Suspira al ser consciente de lo que significa ese sonido y, aunque en cierto modo se arrepiente de lo que ha conseguido, sabe que no hay modo de volver atrás. Sin embargo Peter parece pensar todo lo contrario porque se aparta de ella otra vez, supone que porque de los dos es el que tiene más moral, e inconscientemente sabe que muy en el fondo eso le resulta casi un sacrilegio. Poco menos que una profanación a la memoria de su hermano, y, en general, un atentado contra la naturaleza.

Peter trata de hacer caso omiso de su mirada, que parece suplicarle _Por favor _a gritos, como si no se diese cuenta de que él también quiere que aquello pase, que lo necesita, que no puede seguir adelante si no es con ella. Toma aliento al recordar el último párrafo de la canción que sonaba cuando abrió la puerta y que, a pesar de no haberle prestado atención, llega a su memoria como si se la supiese al pie de la letra:

_All that I want is stillness of heart so I can start to find my way out of the dark and into your heart._

Y la mira por fin, colocándole un mechón de pelo fino y rubio tras la oreja. Medio sonríe. Siente que está a punto de cumplir la petición silenciosa de Claire aún sabiendo que es pecado. Agarra su cintura para recostarla sobre el colchón y se coloca encima de ella con suavidad. Imagina que esa noche quedará grabada a fuego en su piel y en sus recuerdos todo lo que dura la eternidad, pero en ese momento no puede importarle menos.


End file.
